Personality
This is really nothing special other than the various personalities the deities here display. Applejack commissioned this house in disgust to all the schemers in the House of Mentalism. The Personal Three The Guards of the House of Personality Applejack - Goddess of the Era-Specific Personality Spock - God of Logic Herr Doktor Tenma - God of Infinite Goodness and Care Bear Stare Overdeities Nyarlathotep - Living Embodiment of All Evil in Humanity's Heart Philemon - Living Embodiment of of All of Humanity's Goodness Greater Gods Angron - God of The Fatal Flaw Dr. Caligari - God of Ambiguous Sanity Gork/Mork - God(s) of Insane Troll Logic Onslaught - God of Literal Split Personalities Syrma and Plutia - Co-Goddesses of Expies Intermediate Gods Blitzwing - God(s) of Dissociative Identity Disorder Johan Liebert - God of Sociopathy, Mind Rape and Utter Monstrosity Koneko Toujou - Goddess of Snarky Cuties Monokuma - God and Goddess of Despair Fetishes Shane Botwin - God who you Don't Wanna Mess With Terra (Kingdom Hearts) - God of Horrible Judges of Character Yosuke Hanamura - God of Small Town Boredom Lesser Gods Adrian Monk - God of Hyper Awareness Alex (Street Fighter) - God of Cool New Yorkers Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Goddess of Shy People With Blue Hair Commander Badass - God of Manliness Draven - God of Attention Addiction Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich - God of Non Action Guys Goo - Goddess of Creative Imagination Goofy Goof - The Clumsy God Harunobu Madarame - God of Overanalyzation Hikage - Goddess of Blade Licking and Satisfied Street Rats Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess - Goddess of the Kindhearted and Isolated Rich Kids Ikaruga - Goddess of Aloof Dark-Haired Women Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine - Goddess of Tomboys With Feminine Interests Jin Kisaragi - Co-God of Jerkasses Kanji Tatsumi - God of Jerks With Hearts of Gold Liechtenstein - Goddess of Nice People With Blonde Hair Lie Ren and Nora Valkryie - God and Goddess of Savvy Guys Paired with Energetic Girls Miki Aono/Cure Berry - Goddess of Positive Perfection Miranda Lawson - Goddess of Problematic 'Perfect' People Ishida Mitsunari - God of Fanatic Devotion H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock - God of Crazy Fools Neku Sakuraba - the Lonely Empath Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream - Goddess of Searches of Life Purpose and Dreams Rika Furude - Goddess of Determined Defeatists Rolf - God of Funny Foreigners Seymore - God of Escalating Cruelty Shinjiro Aragaki - God of Those Who Pretend to be Jerks Tabane Shinonono - Goddess of the Overly Cutesy Taokaka - The Goddess with the Super Short Attention Span Welsh and Sharuru - Goddesses of Boisterous and Quiet Pairs Yellow Heart - Goddess of Those Reforged Into Henchmen Yes Man - God of Yes Men Demigods The Addams Family - Gods of Nightmare Fetishists Alfred Pennyworth - Patron Saint of the Servant Wit Eru Chitanda - Goddess of The Eternally Curious Eustace Bagge - Master of the Red Armchair, Patron Deity of Furniture Ownership Finn the Human - God of Token Humans Gilligan - The Foolish God Houtarou Oreki - The God With a Lack of Motivation Ibuki Mioda - Goddess who Speaks in Third Person Klaus Wulfenbach - Baron of Europa, Greatest of Sparks, He Who Can Do What Must Be Done Mako Reizei - The Goddess Who Hates Mornings Maud Pie - Goddess of the Comically Serious Miku Kohinata - Goddess of Nice Girls Popo and Nana - God and Goddess of Perfectly Synchronized Pairs Snake - God of Snarky Disabled People Uncle Chan - God of Asian Rudeness Varrick - God of Eccentric Millionaires Vulcan Raven - God of Powerful Indigenous Individuals Wally - God of Sickly Children Quasideities Daria Morgendorffer - Goddess of Sarcasm and World-Weary Snark Eeyore - God of Perpetual Depression Mikan Tsumiki - Goddess of Extreme Doormats Patricia Martin - Goddess of Weeaboos Sayaka Maizono - Goddess of Stepfordism Tomoko Kuroki - The Goddess with No Social Skills T.J Detweiler - Princely God of Pranksters Yutaka Kobayakawa - Goddess of Innocence Category:Houses